Tigress' death Sonic X style
by Princess25599
Summary: have you ever cried in the scene where Cosmo the seedrian died to save the galaxy? well, what if our favorite memeber of the Furious Five has the same fate? how will her friends react? how will Po react?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I bring you the same episode of Sonic x episode 77 and 78: Cosmo's death.**

**Here are the characters:**

**Cosmo- Tigress**

**Tails- Po**

**Cream- Viper**

**Sonic- Ayaka**

**Amy- Crane**

**Chris- Monkey**

**Knuckles- Mantis**

**Cosmo's mother (Earthia) - Oogway**

**I hope you like it.**


	2. Goodbye Tigress

Here, Po and his friends were trying to save Shifu who was being held prisoner and brain washed by a leopard named, Mei Stan, she planned to take over all of China and then the world. Po was seated in a cannon that could only be activated by someone jumping in, while Tigress and Viper looked at the ship where Mei Stan was, Tigress was feeling helpless since she doesn't want to hurt Shifu and she didn't know what to do.

(Authors note: Tigress and the rest of her friends are humans you can see them at my account in : prettyprincess5. Tigress is wearing a necklace Shifu gave her in her birthday)

"I feel helpless," Tigress whispered to herself. Then the necklace started glowing. "Tigress!" "Huh!?" Tigress heard an old man's voice calling her name from the necklace. Soon, in her mind, she saw Oogway smiling at her, "This is the moment you have been waiting for, you can help save China and your friends if you only believe in yourself." Oogway faded away and Tigress held her necklace, "This is why Shifu adopted me." Tigress muttered. Viper heard Tigress and out of curiosity and worry Viper asked her friend, "Are you okay?" Tigress turned to face Viper with a big smile in her face, her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand now, there can be peace in China and I have the power to make it happen Viper." "What do you mean?" Viper asked reaching out to Tigress. Tigress didn't answer she just smiled and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Viper really was getting worried, "Where are you going?" Viper asked. Tigress still didn't answer, she continued going higher.

Tigress stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew from her face, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a dress.

(Author's note: she Tigress' final form in my Deviant art page.)

Meanwhile, Viper rushed to where the boys where and yelled, "No! Come back!" Po noticed the tears on her face, so he asked, "What's wrong?" "Tigress' out there help stop Mei Stan!" Viper told him. "WHATTTT?!" yelled all the boys. Po couldn't believe it; Tigress was going to try to stop Mei Stan without them? Po then saw an orange light and looked at the new Tigress as she easily passed through the gravity field Mei Stan had inserted in her ship to stop anyone from entering. Inside Tigress' head, she was thinking, 'Master, I feel really happy now because I finally know what my purpose is. My friends mean more to me than anything that's why I give up everything to save them' Tigress used her body energy to surround the ship into a small dark planet with an orange tree on top.

Everyone watched in amazement how Tigress did it. But she was nowhere to be seen. Po was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?" inside Tigress' head she heard Oogway again, "Tigress, you can transform and pass through the gravity field, in your new form you'll be like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the power to stop Mei Stan and bring your friends a new life." Tigress' spirit appeared in front of the planet, she then said, "it's alright, I have Mei Stan immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy her and save China, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon now." Monkey then asked her, "but if we fire the cannon, what will happen to you?" Po looked lost and scared and softly responded, "if she says not to worry, I have to trust her." Everyone looked at him in a confused look as Po pressed the button so he can aim at Tigress. Song had been hiding and listened and saw everything, she walked next to Po and said, "Po, we must act immediately prepare to fire when I tell you." Ayaka then went to the cannon and looked at it. "Ayaka, are you volunteering?" Viper asked. "I trust Tigress, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Ayaka took a pearl from her pocket and became super powerful; her shorts became a long skirt and her vest a pink tank top.

(Author's note: see her in Deviant art.)

Ayaka jumped inside and started spinning, the cannon soon was prepared. "Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE!" Song exclaimed. Po tried to press the "shoot" button but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the girl he loved ever since a little boy. He screamed and banged his head on the cannon, "Of course I can't do it, I don't want to, I can't do this to Tigress, wasn't it a promise?" Po lifted his head, "When everything would have been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL OPEN UP TO US!" Song knew how much pain Po was going through so she wanted to comfort him, "Po, do you want her sacrifice to be useless?" Po began to cry again, "Impossible. I can't shoot her." "Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, of course you understand!" Po looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure I know... but I don't want..." Tigress reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest as if she were praying, she looked at Po with a smile, "Po, until the end for all the insults I gave you, excuse me." Po gasped, "Tigress, you never insulted me, I have always been happy to hear your voice!" Tigress smiled bigger, "I...Po, shoot at me!" Po shed more tears, "It's too hard!" all his friends noticed his sad expression but they were also sad themselves because their friend and leader will die. "Because..." Po started remembering his moments with Tigress.

(Author's note: you can imagine it yourselves, what Po is remembering)

"Tigress... I LOVE YOU!" Po shouted as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Tigress. The planet exploded, along with Mei Stan, Shifu, and Tigress. Viper had rested her head on Crane's chest and sobbed, Crane wrapped his arms around her to comfort her while some tears were coming from him too. Po shut his eyes tight while fighting tears, he then looked at the light where Tigress disappeared in, and screamed, "TIGRESS!"

Shifu was unconscious in a dark room, he then opened his eyes and cursed himself mentally, and then a bright light appeared in front of him, Shifu saw the silhouette of Oogway who said, "Shifu, it's over now, China is saved." "Master!" Shifu exclaimed then he smiled, "I feared I'll never you see you again." Oogway extended his hand to Shifu and said, "We have a second chance now Shifu, the time has come to all creatures to live in peace. Including you and me." Oogway and Shifu disappeared.

Po found himself in a white room, Tigress then appeared in her new form in front of him. "Po, thank you." she said. She was taller than him. He smiled back at her, "I will never forget you." "Neither will I, we had fun. So why now? All I see is everyone's smiling faces." Tigress smiled. Po forced a smile and held her hands. "Tigress..." "Po..." Suddenly Tigress started to float away swaying in a circle. "I'll always love you." she said as she disappeared. Tigress then appeared looking like if she was praying, and said, "Thank you all for your friendship, before I met you, I didn't believe in myself, I felt like a monster that wouldn't have any friends. But because of you I learned that I didn't have to stand by and wait to be accepted," Tigress opened her eyes and smiled while some tears fell from her eyes. "I could do my part to fight back my past, and look into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy now, because I fulfilled my destiny." Po was curled up in a ball crying when he heard Tigress' voice," Remember, I'll always be with you. Don't be sad Po." Po looked up and gasped, there he saw Tigress in her old form, and she walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks and smiled sweetly at him. "Whenever you miss me, just look for me right here beside you." Tigress leaned down and kissed Po on the lips later disappearing.

Ayaka was floating still in her super form looking at the light, she then let out a tear and whispered, "Goodbye Tigress" but she decided to at least try to save Tigress, so she yelled, "CHAOS REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect. Tigress appeared her long hair dancing around, "The seeds of my body, will spread through China and find places to grow, I'm in peace," Tigress closed her eyes and let a tear fall out with a smile on her face. "Well, Goodbye." she said as she faded forever.

Po looked at the bright light that once was Tigress when he heard someone behind him. Po turned around to see Ayaka standing behind him, fists clenched, and with an angry frown on her face. She started to walk towards him and he backed up scared that she might hit him. "Ayaka, uh Ayaka I know you're angry with me but..." his sentence was cut short when Ayaka grabbed his hand and put something in it. "Here, Po I'm sorry, I looked for Tigress but this is all I found." "A- seed, and a piece of her vest?!" Po clenched the items close to his heart and cried, Ayaka wrapped her arms around Po to comfort him. "Ayaka...why did this had to happen? She was- she was my friend! I loved her, I miss her. She can't be gone!" Po fell to his knees while he continued crying. "Come on Po, let´s go inside¨, Ayaka said leading Po to the Hall of Heroes.

Po spend the rest of the day in his room crying his eyes out as he hugged tightly the Tigress action figure. "I loved you Tigress, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life. "Po..." "Huh? Who's there?" Po asked looking around his dark room. In a dark corner he saw the figure of a girl, her short hair flowing around as if she were in water. "Who are you?!" Po shouted at the figure. "You don't recognize me? Don't worry, you will soon enough." Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Po looked at his door then back to the corner and saw that the girl was gone. Po stood up and walked to the door; he opened it and saw Ayaka and Monkey in the hall. "Hey Po are you okay? We heard you shout." Ayaka asked in a worried tone. Po looked at the corner where the girl once was then back towards his friends. "No, I'm okay, just crying over Tigress." Ayaka and Monkey put their hands on the back of Po and lead him to the kitchen. "Don't worry Po we are also sad, how about some noodles to cheer you up?" Monkey asked. "Thanks guys," Po said. "Oh! I forgot something you boys go ahead." Ayaka said stopping in her tracks. "Okay then," Monkey said as he and Po continued walking. When Ayaka intended in closing the door of Po's room, something caught her eye.

In a dark corner, she saw the same girl Po saw before. "Um... Hi? Can I help you?" Ayaka asked a little afraid of the girl. The girl turned her head towards her and wept, her voice sounding miles away. "Its okay, are you lost?" Ayaka said smoothly washing away some of her fear. The shadow of the girl opened her mouth to answer but Ayaka couldn't hear anything. Ayaka soon remembered her lessons of ghost whispering. Ayaka rushed to the window and opened it, suddenly a chilly breeze came flying inside, shivering she walked to Po's closet and put a sweater on. Since it was too big for her it looked more like a kimono than a sweater. Ayaka sat down in the middle of the room, her hands tangled together on top of her crossed legs and she closed her eyes. Then Po entered his room to find Ayaka sitting in the middle of his room. "Uh, Ayaka? What are you doing and why do you have my sweater on?" Po then shivered, "and how come it's so cold here?" Ayaka looked at him and pointed at the dark corner. Po turned to see the girl weeping, "Hey are you okay?" Po began to walk towards her but soon felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and Ayaka shook her head.

"Come here Po, let's talk to her" Ayaka petted the spot next to her signaling Po to sit next to her; he did and crossed his legs. "Okay Po, the ghost can't hear so we have to talk to her with our eyes closed and whispering. Make sure to not make her mad ok?" Ayaka instructed Po. "All right" said Po and closed his eyes. "Excuse me, but who are you? Why are you weeping? Is there any way we can help you?" whispered Ayaka to the ghost. The shadow of the girl turned her head towards the two Warriors and moved her mouth slowly. "I am someone you loved, but I died thinking I will be at peace." whispered the girl. "Please tell us your name" asked Po politely. The girl hesitated and then answered, "Tigress."


	3. Author's note

**Attention readers!**

**Very important!**

**I know this is getting interesting on how Tigress became a shadow ghost; I decided that it will be different than the original episode. So I'm going to make a sequel, about Tigress the shadow ghost. **

**The name of my new story will be: The Search for Peace. Where it will continue with a scary adventure of Po and his friends to find out why Tigress is not at peace stay tuned for the first chapter of The Search for Peace.**

**See ya all later!**


End file.
